


Love is both painful .... and hilarious

by Summerfun13



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, Dom Magnus Bane, Jealous Magnus Bane, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Sub Alec Lightwood, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerfun13/pseuds/Summerfun13
Summary: The seelie queen decides to grant Alec a wish. Too bad that wish is an old one and there is a very jealous warlock present ;-)





	Love is both painful .... and hilarious

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! I had a realisation that there are not enough Magnus getting jealous over Alec's old crush on Jace stories and I came up with this story so I hope you like it!!

The sound of kissing and soft giggles took over Alec's once silent room.   
"Magnus"   
Alec gasped as Magnus sucked a hickey on his neck.  
"Yes Alexander"   
Magnus practically purred moving up to meet his eyes, cat eyes on display. Alec moaned knowing that he had made Magnus lose control.   
"More"   
He panted tugging Magnus back down to his neck and Magnus complied biting hard on his pulse point.   
"Alec we have a miss- oh my god"   
A shocked voice sounded from the doorway   
"Izzy!!"   
Alec yelped pushing Magnus off him.   
"What do you want"   
Magnus growled, clearly annoyed at being interrupted.   
"Um"   
Izzy began clearly trying not to laugh   
There have been reports of seelies causing trouble and playing tricks on innocent mundanes and we decided to pay a little visit to the seelie queens court to tell her to keep them under wraps."   
She finished turning to leave before pausing and looking back.   
"Oh and next time,lock the door with a rune. Just in case Jace decides to come and get you."   
She smirked before shutting the door leaving a tomato red Alec behind.   
"I'd better get going. Izzy isn't exactly the definition of patient."   
Alec smiled apologetically.   
"Fine"   
Magnus grumbled as Alec got up to leave.   
"But Alec"   
Magnus began, suddenly deathly serious.   
"Be careful. Seelies cannot lie but they can bend the truth and they will."   
"It's okay Magnus. I'll be careful"   
Alec reassured his worried boyfriend.  
"Why can't I come with you?"   
Magnus asked.   
"Because this is a small mission and you tend to get a little... overzealous. We dont exactly want an angry seelie queen on our hands."   
Alec explained amusedly   
"Ok you win."   
Magnus pouted.   
"But hurry back"   
He winked as Alec smiled.   
"Bye"   
Alec smiled kissing Magnus on the forehead. 

Alec walked down the hall a lovesick grin present on his face, stopping as he saw Jace,clary and izzy staring at him amusedly.   
"We would ask what you were doing but the answer is obviously Magnus so we'll leave it at that"   
Clary laughed as Alec just glared at the red head   
"Come on lover boy."   
Jace teased dragging Alec down the hall.   
"Let's do this so we can get you back home"   
Clary began tracing the portal rune on the wall and the team of nephillim stepped through. 

At the seelie court 

The squad stepped out of the portal and surveyed their surroundings. They seemed to be in a dark tunnel decorated with blue flowers.   
"I know where we are guys"   
Izzy said starting to walk down   
"Meliorn used to sneak me down here every time we met up."   
Alec grimaced as he thought about his sister sneaking around with a stranger.   
They walked in silence until...   
a grunt of pain sounded behind them in the tunnels.   
"What was that?"   
Clary asked   
"Guys?"   
Jace asked frantically   
"Where's Alec?"   
"Right here"   
A fairy knight in a helmet stepped forward, a struggling Alec held in his arms.   
"Come with me shadow hunters or I kill him. Take one step towards me and I won't hesitate to put a blade through his throat."   
He smirked.   
" and what a shame that would be. He's pretty. Maybe he'd like to stay with us for a while"   
Alec stared at his family, fear in his eyes but his face stoic. Jace was tensed to the max staring at the knight, an angry fire burning in his eyes.   
"Fine"  
Izzy spat and started to follow the guard motioning with her head for the others to follow,until they reached the seelie queens throne room.   
"My queen, I found these shadowhunters sneaking through our halls. I brought them to you so you could decide what is to be done."   
"Thank you meliorn"   
The queen smiled as izzy gasped in betrayal.   
"You have served me well today"   
Her face hardened   
"Now leave"   
"Yes your majesty"   
Meliorn said striding out of the room.   
"Now"   
The queen said turning her attention back to the team in front of her"   
"I apologise for the rude welcome. How may I be of assistance"   
The queen smiled,putting them all on edge. Never were the seelies so nice to them.   
"Um miss seelie queen"   
Clary began awkwardly breaking the silence.   
"It has come to our attention that some seelies are tricking innocent mundanes and causing trouble and we were hoping-"   
"How do you know these fairies are on my court?"   
The queen said, her eyes flashing.   
"Well do you know of any others in this area?"   
Izzy asked sarcastically Meliorn obviously putting her in a bad mood.   
"Mind your manners shadowhunter."   
The seelie queen said, her face darkening.   
"You know the rules. If nothing is certain, no one from my court can be held responsible. However"   
The queen began   
"I do not want your trip to end up fruitless so I will grant one of you one wish."   
"We don't want any wishes"   
Izzy said with clenched teeth.  
"It is not for you, silly girl"   
The queen said   
"But him"   
She pointed at Alec.   
"And be wise boy. I cannot give you the wish without your consent but would it be wise to refuse an offer from me?"   
As if sensing his apprehension she quickly added   
"No one will be hurt and there is no price"   
"Thank you your majesty"   
Alec bowed   
"I accept your wish"   
"Perfect"   
The queen smiled a feral smile as another fairy ran forward to Jace blowing a blue powder in his face. Jace collapsed screaming in agony as the powders magic began to work.   
"Jace!!"   
Alec , izzy and clary screamed.   
"Bye bye little shadow hunters"   
The seelie queen sing songed waving as a portal engulfed them and dropped them outide the institute. 

Back at the institute 

"Jace!!"   
Alec yelled dropping to his knees beside his parabatai, vaguely registering izzy and clary doing the same. Alec sighed in relief as jace's golden eyes fluttered open and Jace smiled softly up at him before pulling him down into a deep- kiss?? 

 

"What the hell jace"   
Alec yelled standing up and wiping his mouth.   
"Alec come here"   
Izzy said taking him by the arm and leading him over to a tree just outside the institute gate.   
"Clary said that she'll stay with Jace."   
"But why did he kiss me?"   
Alec asked his face pained.   
"He knows how I used to feel so why would he do that??"   
"Wait Alec!!"   
Izzy said   
"You used to have a crush on Jace right?"   
"Yeah. You knew , Jace knew hell even clary knew and she was only here for a day before she figured it out."   
"Well you wished he'd like you back once right?"   
Realisation quickly dawned on Alec's face.   
"But that was a year ago!!"   
Alec said   
"Well she didn't exactly specify that it could be old or new"   
Izzy said.   
"Why did you even take that wish anyway. You never trust a seelie."   
"I thought she wouldn't be able to give me anything"   
Alec said   
"I have everything I ever wanted"   
Izzy smiled softly at him before a voice called out   
"Alec!!"   
"Ok.Be nice. Don't destroy his feelings and I'll get in touch with Magnus"   
"Ok"   
Alec nodded.   
"Jace"   
Alec walked over.   
"Alec"   
Jace said throwing his arms around him in a hug.  
"I'm sorry if I did something wrong I do love you I swear and I'd do anything to make it right"   
A pang of pain passed through Alec knowing that one day it would have been what he wanted to hear, but now it was just ... weird.  
"Jace it's ok.You didnt do anything wrong it's just-"   
"Alexander!!"   
Magnus' voice yelled out.   
"Are you ok are you hurt?"   
Magnus ran over checking Alec's body for injuries.   
"Magnus I'm fine"   
Alec laughed softly, as Magnus leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss.  
Suddenly the warm pressure of Magnus' body on his own was gone and a furious Jace was yelling in Magnus' face.   
Alec ran over and mouthed an   
"I'm sorry"   
At Magnus   
"Jace"   
Alec spoke, stroking his hair. It's ok calm down. Alec looked into jace's honey coloured eyes to see them brimming with tears.   
"It's ok. It's ok.let's get you inside so you can go and rest."   
Izzy and clary led Jace away and Alec was left face to face with a furious Magnus.   
"What was that Alexander!! He yelled at me and you go and stick up for HIM!!"   
"Magnus please"   
Alec begged   
"I know this seems weird but hear me out." 

"Wait so your sure it was the powder that made him fall in love with you?"   
Magnus asked after Alec had finished telling his story.  
"Yes and I have to pretend to be in love with him for now in case it weakens our bond. I'm so sorry but we were hoping that you could find a cure for it so then we can have that night in we were talking about"   
Alec winked   
"Fine. I'll do it."   
Magnus sighed   
"But not for him. For me and you. Just don't expect me to like it."   
"Thanks mags"   
Alec hugged Magnus tight and gave him a lingering kiss.   
"Wish me luck. I'm gonna need it."   
"I just need to research his symptoms and make sure that the powder isn't dangerous."   
Magnus said   
"Ok"   
Alec sighed   
"Let's go in"   
Alec smiled as he heard loud talking coming from the library of the institute. Walking closer however he frowned as he heard their conversation.   
"He's so smart izzy and really really hot. I love him izzy. I really do."   
Alec turned to the side of him to see an obviously angry Magnus.   
"Mags are you ok??"   
Alec asked worriedly.   
"Fine Alexander"   
Magnus smiled tightly   
"Never better."   
"Ok let's do this"   
Alec sighed pushing open the library door.   
"Alec!!"   
Jace exclaimed happily as he walked over to embrace his parabatai.   
"Hi Jace."  
Alec smiled   
"You do remember Magnus right?"   
He asked worriedly   
"Yeah. I do."   
Jace glared hotly at the makeup wearing man standing in front of him.   
"Calm down Justin, I'm not hear to steal your honey pie, your sweet pea, your Alec whatever you call him."   
"It's Jace"   
Jace said glaring even harder   
Sensing a storm brewing,Alec sent an apologetic glance to Magnus before grabbing jace's arm and leading him to a table sitting beside him.   
Izzy sighed dropping her head in her hands.   
"This must be so hard for Alec."   
Izzy said.   
"Seeing what Jace could have been like if he'd have loved Alec back."   
"Yeah. I guess it is"   
Magnus whispered suddenly overcome with insecurity. What if Alec's feelings weren't in the past and he decided to move on with Jace. What if-   
No Magnus Alec is right this is just pretend so their bond doesn't weaken. Magnus instinctively looked over and wished he hadn't. Alec sat facing Jace as jace slowly leaned in closer and closer and Magnus could feel the hot burn of jealousy in his stomach and the small bolts of lightning crackling from his hands, and before he could think, he was standing in front of the two parabatai.   
"Do you mind"   
Jace asked coldly looking at the warlock.   
"No not at all"   
Magnus replied with false cheerfulness.   
"I just need to borrow you for a minute to check that that powder didn't hurt you."   
"I'll come with if you want"   
Alec smiled softly at his parabatai.   
"Ok"   
Jace smiled tenderly back. 

In the medical room 

"Hmmm nothing seems to be off."   
Magnus said thoughtfully.   
"Great can I go now"   
Jace said   
"Wait!!"   
Alec said turning to Magnus.   
"Look"   
The tips of jace's ears had sharpened to small points.   
"How did you not notice that?"   
Alec asked confusedly  
"I'm stressed ok"   
Magnus snapped.   
"But I know what it is. And the cure for it."   
"Cure for what"   
Jace asked   
"What is it??"   
Alec urged   
"What cure!!"   
Jace yelled   
Magnus sighed blowing a red powder in his face watching as jace passed out once again.   
"There is one thing that you need to know before he wakes up."   
Magnus said sheepishly   
"What?"   
Alec narrowed his eyes.   
"He's going to remember everything"   
Alec just groaned dropping his face into his palm. 

 

The next day 

"So Jace did you spend the night with Alec??"   
Izzy teased laughing as jace's face turned a bright red.  
"Please shut up and let me die of embarrassment in peace"   
"It's ok Jace I don't blame you or judge you"   
Alec smiled   
"Thanks Alec"   
Jace answered with a smile of his own.   
"Now give me a kiss before I go"   
Alec said making fake kissing noises laughing as an enraged Jace chased after him.


End file.
